


Beyond Achievements

by AmazingAHBuscusIsNotOnFire



Series: Beyond Achievements [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingAHBuscusIsNotOnFire/pseuds/AmazingAHBuscusIsNotOnFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Achievement Hunters are a company of bounty hunters primarily focused on relics riddled with unimaginable value. There are three departments. The Hunters, The Collectors and The Bosses. Recovering the relics are the Hunters' specialty as they are given something that can best be described as an aura -though much more efficient and active- which help them during missions. Michael, of course, belongs to that group. He'd been physically as well as emotionally trained for a countless number of possible Achievements and situations, but never for the Achievement he was about to encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little warning, if you're not aware of Michael Jones and his colourful vocabulary, then I suggest not to read it next to your parents/guardians unless they're really cool. If you're already an adult then fuck man, do whatever you want! Read curse words (hehehe dingus), don't use incognito, walk around naked, peel the face of your enemy and use it as a victory mask as you bathe in the blood spewing from their disconnected limbs, colour outside the lines, drink from the carton, go nuts my friend! :D

        Run. It's as simple as that. I don't know if it was the adrenaline, or the fact that I was running every other day, but this running thing became pretty natural to me. It was like my feet had developed a sense of their own. The sense of being a bitch I guess. Running's definitely a pretty shitty plan. But hey, Mogar needs to save his strength for the big dogs, being an Achievement Hunter and all. Plus, this achievement was a pretty easy one. Only required me to use my infamous two step plan: Fucking swipe the relic, then run the fuck away. Pretty fuckin' easy if you ask me. Running through the forest with not a care in the world. Wind hitting your face in a refreshing wave of coolness, sending goosebumps to the bits of your forehead that held tiny beads of sweat. Breathing in that amazing, natural air that you barely get while in the city. At peace with your surroundings. Relaxed. But nooo. That fucker had to send his goons on me. I'd usually fight 'em off and continue on my merry way, but these assholes just had to have fucking time jumping abilities. It wasn't even like they could see into the future or locate where I'm going. All they fucking did was teleport a few meters away from where they were, and let me tell you, the fucking noise they made was **god damn annoying. Fucking WHOOSH my ass.** I _had_ to get away or I'd set fire to the forest.

        I soon felt the floor harden and little whispers filled my ears as I knew I'd stepped onto the outskirts of the city. I hated the city, with a burning passion. All that fucking pointless noise and nothing to do but lay around, eat and ....ugh. Socialize. But I knew it was my best chance at losing these guys without blowing my cover. I darted through the streets till I found the perfect crowd of people who could cover me almost completely. I took cover in their midst and after making sure everyone was preoccupied with their unimportant chattering, I pressed my finger to the scanner on my watch. "Hunter Michael. Hoodie." I whispered into it. Surely enough, my red and orange striped tee morphed into a tight fitted black hoodie. I pulled the hood over my head and took out my iPod from my pocket, tucking the ear-buds firmly in my ears. I glanced to my right and witnessed the two goons lift a guy wearing a differently patterned red and orange shirt than the one I was previously wearing, by his shirt collars. One of them made eye contact with me and I blinked away hoping he didn't see me. Well fuck.. Too late. He recognized me. He tapped the other on his shoulder and pointed in my direction right as the crossing sign turned green. By the time the first guy had dropped the innocent man onto the floor, I was already halfway across the street. Well at least it would buy me some time to blend in.

        I turned a couple corners until I came upon a movie theater. Perfect spot to blend in. I stepped through the blurry glass doors, freezing cold air blasting me in the face. I shuddered a little as I made my way over to the unkempt bathroom. The tiled floor was a bright, glowing shade of white as if it were just cleaned while everything else screamed "Someone was murdered in here! :D". From its faded navy walls to the tired run-down stalls, thoroughly painted with a shade of 'Kill Me'. I splashed my face with surprisingly clean water from the sink, seeing my eyes flare up in a reddish colour and revert back to brown. Yeah that happens. When an Achievement Hunter gets splashed with water, their Hunter 'aura' becomes more visible. Little splash, little reveal. Anyways, I stared at my reflection for a few seconds before drying my face and pressing my finger against the scanner once more. "Hunter Michael. Sweater and beenie." I announced, sure that there was nobody around as my clothes began morphing yet again to a navy blue sweater hoodie and a beenie began, I guess you can say, _growing_ out of my head. I heard a couple of footsteps and the door closed so I looked up, ready to fight, only to meet the eyes of a radiant young lad with disheveled, yet tastefully spiky, hair and a visibly ecstatic aura. He offered a friendly smile to which I barely tried to replicate.

        "Well you seem pretty on edge, who's pissed in your cereal?" He chuckled coming up to the sink next to mine. He had an accent to him. "Wh- what?" I stuttered, caught off guard. "Well you came in the theater looking like you wanted to murder someone... so it's either something's off with you or you're the grumpiest person I've ever seen." he chuckled at the end like we weren't strangers who were literally speaking for the first time. In a public movie theater bathroom. The only thing that would make the conversation more awkward would be if either of us were using a urinal. He turned on the tap and started washing his hands. He looked lost in thought though. "Gavin." He announced, startling me. I stared at his stupid grin for a few seconds. "Well suit yourself, I'm just tryna be nice." he pouted and shrugged, turning off the tap. He dried off his hands and threw the paper towel into the bin, then started making his way to the door.

        "Why do you care?" I muttered, going over to the trash can, throwing my paper towel away after drying my hands. "I don't know. I just... do." he shrugged. I..I actually had no idea how to respond to that... I'd never had anyone.... care... well about me anyways. The most anyone had ever directed a 'caring attitude' towards me was after my first achievement which was a lot like this one, but the goons only had guns so I handled them. My boss, Hunter Ramsey, (only the big dogs go by their last name for protection purposes), almost had a hissy fit when he thought I'd left the relic. He seemed to care about me, asking if the mission went fine and I was okay for a couple seconds before panicking because I didn't have the stupid relic in hand. When I pulled it from my pocket he was all over that thing like Gollum on the ring.

        I sighed internally. "Michael." I gave in. His eyes sparked up and gleamed as his stupid grin grew. "Nice to meet you Micool." He moved to shake my hand. "It's Michael." I smiled, shaking his hand. "Micool." he persisted. "No asshole, it's Michael." I rolled my eyes. "That's what I'm saying! Micool!" he laughed throwing his hands up. "No you're fucking saying MICOOL." Fucking moron. "No, I'm not saying MICOOL, I'm saying MICOOL." he argued in an annoyed tone but still laughing. Why the fuck is HE annoyed!? "NO FUCKTARD YOU'RE SAYING MICOOL!" I shouted, my serious anger slightly turning into annoyed amusement. "AWW ELLO MICOOL! I'M NOT SAYING MICOOL, I'M SAYING MICOOOOOOL! THAT'S A BIG FUCKING DIFFERENCE! COMPLETELY DIFFERENT WORDS AMIRITE!" I ranted rather loudly, mocking his stupid accent. The whole time he was just struggling to breathe as he was laughing so hard. He had this odd laugh where he almost silently laughed out all the air in his lungs and when he gasped for air he let out a small squeal and I don't know why but it got me. I started laughing along, and for real... I couldn't remember the last time someone made me laugh like that. I guess this socialization thing ain't too bad.

        "So what movie're you watching?" he asked as we walked out of the bathroom. Watching a movie. Pretty solid way to blend in right? "Eh, I haven't decided yet." "Ooh! You should watch (Y/N)! That's what I'm going to see. I've gotten fed up with everyone I know demanding I watch it. You should come with." he got excited. I looked at his elated face and sighed internally. He looked like a little kid begging his mom to take him to a fair. How am I supposed to say no to that?! "Sure, whatever." I walked over the ticket booth, not bothering to look behind me as I'd seen the goons walk through the doors pretty t'd off. "Uh, a ticket for (Y/N)." "Sure sir. That'll be $15." God damn it. I have no money. I subtly pressed my thumb to the scanner and pretended to cough. "*cough* Hunter Michael *cough* 40 bucks *cough*" I pushed my hand into my pocket and surely enough, a couple of brand new $20 bills were waiting for me. I took one out, handed it to the lady, got my ticket and change then walked over to the concession stand where Kevin? No uh... Gabi-Gavin! Right, where Gavin was getting himself popcorn.

        We went into the theater and the whole show consisted of him pointing out continuity errors, me telling him to shut up, other people shushing us when we were laughing at ourselves and me mouthing them off while Gavin snickered in the background. The big dumb goons came in for a minute looking around for me and unfortunately for them, I had solid camouflage, thanks to Gavin. They'd expect for me to be by myself. Plus, it helped that I'd changed in the bathroom back then... or maybe it was that we were in a pitch black movie theater...

        "That was absolutely top Micool!" Gavin laughed as we exited the screening room. "Yeah man." I couldn't help but chuckle at his over-excitedness. "And I'm not even talking about the actual movie." he grinned. "You're pretty cool." Why does my face feel so god damn hot. I'm in fucking Antarctica right now! "Yeah well I'd like to think so, cuz you're not gonna stop fucking saying Micool anytime soon." I smirked as he giggled. "You're pretty 'top' yourself." I snickered to myself. His words sound so weird when other people say 'em. It's like his own little idiotic language. "Man, I'm starved. That popcorn was depressing. Tasted like heavily salted crushed dreams." he chortled. "Care to join me for lunch?" As if on cue, a low warning growl rose from my stomach making our gazes flicker from my stomach to each other, smiling. "Sur-" I was cut off by the buzz of my phone sending mini-quakes to my legs and the annoying standard tone ringing quietly. I groaned in an angered monotonous tone, knowing who it was automatically. There wouldn't be anyone else trying to contact me. "My boss is calling, gotta run." I briefed, turning towards the exit. "See you around Gav." I smiled over my shoulder before running out the door. I heard a faint "Micool, wait!" but I had to get moving if I wanted to be paid in full. And _no_ I can't just ask my watch for the money, that money comes out of my pay. I'd learnt that the hard way. Only finished paying off the debt last month, and I borrowed that 2 years ago!

        As I approached the building assigned to the Hunter District, I could see Hunter Ramsey pacing around behind the gate. Geez this guy's impatient. It's only been... 5 HOURS?! GOD DAMN IT, HOW LONG DID RUNNING HERE TAKE?? In hindsight, I probably could've taken a cab... _Ugh. I'm definitely not in the mood for one of Ramsey's lectures._ I decided to pass round the back and drop the relic off at his office. I climbed the back fence, careful not to make any noise as I went to the back door. I pushed the "doorbell" and held up my watch to the scanner on the wall, then my eye. It recognized me and I had access. I walked down the long metal hallways and came upon Ramsey's office faster than I thought I would. I got in, put the relic on his desk and was on my merry way. Geez I don't know why he gets so worked up over these stupid things. The damn thing looks like a teched out toy car. What's it gonna do? Fucking blow up a Hot Wheels track? Well to be fair it did look expensive though... probably should of taken it more seriously instead of just shoving it in my pocket... Whoops.

        It took me a while but I made it to my room. I dropped myself onto my bed, pulling my phone and my iPod from my pocket for the second time today. _Thank goodness I get steady pay or my ass would have broken to pieces on the concrete ass default bed. Hallelujah to the waterbed!_ I decided to text Ramsey a simple ' _Calm your cherry seeds asshole_ ', to let him know that I was done with the mission. iPod next. As I started listening to music, someone entered my mind. **Gavin. That fucking moron.** I smiled to myself, acknowledging that I, whether or not I liked it, had made a friend. And not an assigned partner I'd gotten used to over a year, a **real** friend that I'd made on my own accord. And I'm pretty sure even though we have no means of contact we'll meet up again. I mean this is a pretty small town.

 

I just hoped to God this wasn't another... simulation.


	2. What a pleasant surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Juggey fluff followed by a surprise reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little thingy I need to say, even if you don't ship Juggey, some of the dialog is crucial to the storyline in future chapters so don't skip  
> But if you really don't want to read Juggey fluff, skip to the next chapter (when it's out.. duh), as fluff always turns to Angst :) And yes, the majority of the story, 95%, is going to be Mavin you RageHappy fanatics :P

        "Linds I... I've never felt such a strong attraction or attachment to a person like I have with you. 4 years ago I never thought it'd be possible to look at someone and not be mad. You keep me grounded. Even when we're fighting, it takes up every ounce of me to stay mad at you so I don't look like a pussy. And I can stand here and tell you how beautiful you are. How glad I am to wake up and be able to call you my girlfriend. Or how you're funny and smart and how you're the most amazing person I've ever met. Or how I feel like I'm losing my sanity every second of every minute of every hour of every day you're not by my side. But I'd much rather show you all that from this moment on. Sometimes you can be a real bitch, but I'm glad that you're **_my_** bitch, well, not entirely. But that's what I'm going to fix right now because you make me happy. And I want to spend the rest of my life making _you_ happy." Michael reached into his back pocket as he got down on his left knee. Lindsay's eyes brimmed with tears as her hands reached to cover up her gaping lips. "Micheal..." she whimpered. "Lindsay Tuggey. Will you marry me?" Michael opened the tiny crimson box pulled from his pocket and in lay a gorgeous silver ring laced with tiny diamonds and a rather large ruby in the middle, outshining the others with its shimmering rosy complexion.

  
        "Michael" she repeated, stuttering. The smile on Michael's face was beginning to fade, but soon grew bigger than ever before. "Get up asshole." Lindsay giggled, a tear sliding off her cheeks. Michael got up, a wide smile apparent on his face and they engaged in a warm, ecstatic bear hug. As they broke apart, Michael took hold of Lindsay's left hand and didn't hesitate to slide the ring on her ring finger. Well... kind of. "Fuck..." he mumbled under his breath. "Ouch!" Lindsay flinched, her hand pulling backwards. "The ring won't fit!" Michael said loudly, amusement tracing in his words. "In all my years as a child, dreaming of all the scenarios where I'm being proposed to, I've never pictured the ring not fitting." Lindsay joked. They looked each other in the eye then burst out in a fit of laughter. Michael raised his hand to the back of her head and gently guided her till their foreheads were resting on each other, letting his hand slide down to her cheek as he looked her straight in her eyes, still laughing. "I love you, you fucker." he chuckled, colliding their lips for a fervent and romantic kiss. "I love you too, cocksucker." Lindsay laughed, bringing Michael's face back to her own connecting their lips again.

 

A year later.

        "Michael, where are we even going?!" Lindsay stood staring in awe at the absolutely stunning scene that faced her. They were at the beginning of a seemingly endless walkway where the path was lined with the most amazing trees. They shone in the light of the sun, their lavender leaves sparkling almost. Beneath the trees' shade, were their scattered leaves littering the ground with beauty. "That'd ruin the surprise." Michael smirked, using the arm slung around her shoulder to pull her into a brief, tight embrace. They walked along, giggling at silly nothings, before Michael noticed a change in Lindsay. Her eyes began to darken and she slowly lost the happy pitch of her own voice. "Uhh... Linds are you okay??" "Yes Michael why wouldn't I be." Michael knew something was extremely wrong with his wife. He was about to get to the bottom of it when "she" asked. "Why haven't we ever talked about your work? Don't you go to work anymore? We're always together; not that I'm complaining." She regained the cheeriness of her normal voice and Michael softened. He still knew there was something completely wrong with the situation but hearing her original voice set him at ease. That aside, he still felt flustered as he had no answers to her question. What was he supposed to say ' _Oh I'm basically a spy that kills people for stupid relics. But it's okay cuz I unofficially quit for you. They might hunt me down and you might be in danger but YOLO RIGHT! FUCKIN' LOVE BITCHES!_ ' and ' _The only reason I agreed for the wedding to be in your hometown & for us to move here is because I didn't want them finding us. It had nothing to do with your speech about how it's your family's tradition. I didn't listen to half that shit!_'. "Don't worry about it Linds, I have you to look after now. I'm not gonna let some fuckin' job get in the way of that!" He smiled at her. "Okay." She surrendered. "And right now, we have an adventure to head through." He grinned. "The question is, are you gonna come with me." He stood infront of her holding out his hand with a smile plastered against his face. She glanced at his hand and back up at his sincere expression, then chuckled. "Don't go all Chucky Cheesy on me here Mike." she reciprocated his smile, their hands now connected. He chuckled and with one swift motion, he was carrying her bridal style. "What the- Michael!" she hollered, gushing. Okay, so he might've cheated and used his aura to boost his speed... and maybe his strength too.

        He ran a little above average speed, cutting down the journey by a couple minutes. "Do you even ever get tired?" "Not when you're around me." He grinned. "Chucky Cheese, where a kid can be a kid." she mocked. "No, I meant it literally. How could I get some rest when you never shut up." He teased. "Oh screw you." Lindsay flicked his ear playfully, snickering. "We're here." He stopped at a dock which cut off the walkway and created a new path of aqueous beauty. The water had that refreshing shimmer to it and the sprinkles that would randomly spring onto you did wonders for stress relief. "Race you to the edge of the dock!" Lindsay beamed, already loose from Michael's grip and running towards the dock. "Hey, no fair!" Michael smirked, throwing his hands up before dashing off at a speed that would tell Lindsay that he was trying but just slow enough so he'd reached a good couple of seconds after her. She sat at the edge, her feet lightly splashing around the surface of the water. Michael carefully plopped down beside her. "Can I have a clue now?" she looked up at him with a whine-y expression but her words were laced with sharp, tired breaths and sarcasm. "Well I can tell you that we're waiting for the boat to come for us." He smiled smugly. She looked him in the eyes but then her eyes darted to behind his head. "Is that it?" She pointed off in the distance and sure enough, there was a boat speeding towards them, but it wasn't the one Michael had rented. He squinted to get a better view of the driver and to his surprise -not- it was no other than Hunter Ramsey and a couple of Michael's own own teammates, all with guns.

        **BIG** guns.

        "MISSED US ASSHOLE?"

        "What the fu-" was all Lindsay could utter, before she could register that she was being carried up the pathway at about 50 m/ph.

"FUCK."


	3. The Cake Is A Lie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor little Michael's world just fell apart...

        "Michael, what's going on?!" Lindsay screeched as Michael floored it. He ran into what seemed like an endless cluster of trees, unfortunately not as beautiful as the other ones -not that that would change the fact that the Hunters had caught up with Michael- and he stood at a random tree, putting Lindsay to stand on her own two feet. "Can you pleas-" "Lindsay, right now is not the time to be your adorably curious self. I don't want to get you hurt so I'm about to do something extremely weird and freakish and you may wanna stay as far away from me as possible after this but I don't have time to care. I'm gonna need you to be as quiet as physically possible." Michael fought the urge to joke about her not being able to shut up as this time around it was deemed inappropriate. She opened her mouth to rapid fire her questions but closed it on deciding Michael looked convincing enough. She nodded for him to go on, looking on in utter confusion and fear. Michael closed his eyes for 5 seconds and when he opened them up again, their regular brown aqueous look left with no trace and was replaced with the frightening blood red dots that hid beneath. Lindsay flinched back at the sight, the expected first reaction. But her expression got more and more on the terrified side as his Hunter 'aura' _-I trust that I could start calling it an aura_ _without the apostrophes now_ \- began to expand past his skin. No more than a couple of seconds later, his body was enveloped in the bright, glowing shade of red known as Michael Jones' aura AKA RageQuit.

        As quick as he changed, there was a dagger covered in red steam in his hands currently being passed on to Lindsay. "Take this and cut yourself out in 30 minutes." Lindsay gave him a questioning look. "A lot of shit is going to go down right now and you are _**not**_ getting caught in the cross fire so I'm hiding you in this tree." She was about to ask how, but after her previous discovery she decided that anything was apparently possible and took the dagger before -carefully- shoving it into her boot. "Give me your hands." He requested calmly. She hesitated, but slowly put her hands in his. He squeezed gently and her hands started glowing red. "Push yourself through the trunk, hand-first. It should hallow out and give you enough space to shift around on the inside." He looked around, making sure Ramsey  & the other hunters were nowhere in sight. "I love you." he placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Love you too." she smiled weakly but reassuringly. As she passed through the tree trunk, Michael diverged, hoping Ramsey would take the bait.

        "Missed you Michael." a voice made Michael stop in his tracks a good distance later. "Well, well, well. Look who it is." Michael flapped his arms around exaggeratedly, "My old mentor!  I missed you too buddy." he turned smiling falsely, venom apparent in his tone, to see his -ex- friend step out from behind a tree. "Mike, don't hate me, but I came to tell you something about... this." Ray stalled. "The fuck are you trying to say Ray." "This is gonna suck." Ray muttered remorsefully. "As your mentor I feel the need to stop this here and tell you that this is all j-" was all Ray could get out before the sounds of a bang and a thud rang loudly throughout the once peaceful lavender forest.

        "RAY!" Michael yelled, surprising himself with his sudden caring attitude towards his ex-friend. "You know Michael, for the guy with 'RageQuit', you're pretty much a pussy." That irritated the fuck out of Michael. "You know what Ramsey, how 'bout you shut the fuck up before RageQuit makes you see the red of my fist and my _**bare hands**_ _, ripping your god damn eyeballs out."_ he growled, his eyes and fists sparking up with RageQuit's carnelian glow. "How's your wife Mikey? She doin'... _okay_?" Ramsey tilted his head with his hands behind his back, acting unfazed by Michael's not-so-empty threats. (Trust me, he had every intention to gauge out Ramsey's eyes and stuff them up his ass) "What the fuck did you do to her?" Michael asked between tightly clenched teeth, in a restrained tone. "As much as I hate toying with people Michael," Ramsey paused and scoffed, "oh who am I kidding, I love it! It's all the fun of torture, minus the work! Genius!" he chortled. "Anyways, would you mind telling me how the fuck a _tree_ is the ideal hiding space for your, uh I don't know, _wife_?" Ramsey furrowed his brows, crossing his arms. "How the hell'd you even find her?" Michael glared a deadly glare, with gritted teeth. "Wow Michael. A few years away from the agency and you've already forgotten that I have the '20/20' aura. And guess what? Because _I_ stayed, my power grew. I can see whatever I want to, _whenever_   I want to. Ring a bell? Probably not, _traitor_." Ramsey challenged, further irritating Michael. "You still haven't answered my first question asshole. What. The fuck. did __you d__ _ _o__ to her." Michael took a step closer to Ramsey, his fists rapidly opening, flaring up in flames for half a second. Well Michael, as you know, or well _knew_ , I hate unnecessary work. And I'd much rather do things the easy way. That being said, there are *fake gasp* _over_ _ **2**_ _explosives_ by a random tree somewhere! Hmm... I wonder if it's ...hers?" he looked at Michael with a curious expression  then reached into his pocket. "Wanna find out?" he smirked devilishly, pulling out a small box with a button. Michael gave him a glare that'd send a 300 pound body builder running. But Ramsey stood his ground, not even blinking.

        A little under a minute passed, them still holding eye contact, when Michael cooled off his flames and stood more relaxed. Don't believe his stance for a second though, this experience had him completely stressed out. "What the fuck do you want? I know you're not here to necessarily kill me because I would have been dead already, apparently, and you're probably gonna use her as blackmail or some shit like that." Michael scowled. "Can you just get the fuck on with it?" Ramsey shook his head fondly. "Well at least you remember _something_ about us." he chuckled. "Can you just fucking spit out whatever it is you want from me?" Michael threw his hands up in frustration. "Jesus Michael. Can you speak _without_ cursing every 5 seconds?" Ramsey joked. Michael flared up again in anger. "Alright, alright. I'll get to it." he scoffed, with Michael cooling down again. "Michael. The group has been doing terrible without you. We've been performing 40% less efficiently. Especially since you and RageQuit are technically one and you can't be separated. I mean, sure the team, yes it's still Ray, Jack and Ry, have been pulling their weight but we haven't been able to fill your place. Out of all the aura the team has, yours has the most potential. Bossman could've made another RageQuit but there was literally no one on else suited for it. You're the only person that can even remotely control it." Ramsey admitted. Michael folded his arms and tilted his head with his brows furrowed. "I mean, sure I could run laps around you if we were competing but I have important shit to do. So I'm prepared to make a proposal." Ramsey sighed. "You come back, and she's guaranteed safety. You decline, you suffer a _slow_ and _painful_ death and she goes out with **One.** **Blow.** " Ramsey stated bluntly, inspecting the button in his hand. "Let's say I come back. Would I get to see her?" Michael actually considered it. "Ahh.. no. We can't have normals knowing anything about us." Ramsey shrugged. "I promised her safety, not your relationship's safety."

        "And what if I decide I'm _not_ coming back?" Michael scowled. "Oh I don't believe that's a sound decision for either of your safety. You wouldn't want to find out what'd happen." Ramsey threatened. "What if I did?" Michael challenged. " _You wouldn't._ " Ramsey stated raising his voice slightly. " **What. If. I. Did.** " Michael articulated loudly, flaring up RageQuit once more. "So this is what you choose. It's a shame. I've always thought of you as a son Michael. Well. If this is what you want." Ramsey sighed then closed his eyes. Not even a second later, his eyes beaming open glowing a shade of dark orchid. All of a sudden, this monotonous screech filled the air. Sounding repeatedly, parting the altercation. "The fuck is that?" Michael faced the direction of the sound curiously and angrily. The sound was echoing throughout the forest. Ramsey sighed. "The alarm." he stated. "The fuck's that supposed to mea-"

 

 

        Michael's eyes flew open only to be unwelcomingly greeted by a blinding light boring into his face. He flinched and tried to block the light from his eyes with his hands but they were being held down tightly. "What the..." he mumbled, confusion apparent in his tone. Blurred faces and muffled voices filled his senses as he adjusted to the new environment. He looked ahead and there were people in lab coats panicking while a red light flashed. He noticed the glass between him and them, probably sound proof and quickly realized he was in some sort of pod or chamber. "The fuck?" he yelled, frustrated and confused. He pulled at his wrists, trying to use RageQuit to increase his strength but it was not happening. "Get me the fuck out of here!" He yelled, enraged at the lab coats on the outside, though he knew they couldn't hear him. He kept pulling and yelling until he came to a sudden realization and was completely paralyzed for a solid minute. His breathing stopped and there was a hitch the size of his temper in his throat as he instantly lost all restraint over RageQuit, or more accurately, he opened RageQuit's mental cage and _let him out_. "Where." his voice growled quietly as his body was slowly enveloped in RageQuit's thick, scarlet shroud, completely filling the pod he was in. " **Where is she?** " he wailed, his arms flailing profusely, trying to break the shackles keeping them down. As his eyes faded to gruesome, bloody, black and red marbles, he shouted and struggled to the point where the lab coats could hear him through the glass, panicking them more.

        He started persistently banging his head against the bullet proof sheet of glass encasing him, all the while roaring with rage. With every thump, the glass grew weaker and soon, shards of broken glass echoed as they flew throughout the technology-filled lab. As the pod was forcefully opened, Michael felt RageQuit growing around him, soon, you could only recognize the dark silhouette of his body amongst the monstrous body RageQuit had morphed into, leaving Michael's head sticking out, perched on the top. He was no longer screaming, but his silence proved to be more effective in instilling fear, as the level-headed lab coats who'd been sitting back relaxed, watching the others panic as if Michael was only a bug, lost their shit. Some coats ran, others were too terrified to move. " **Where. The fuck. Is she?** " He growled, glancing from one coat to another. A group of them filed out of a side room, equipped with stun guns, tranquilizing darts and tasers. Weapons that would definitely not kill him, but calm him down one way or the other. His eyes narrowed at them before he felt a sharp pain, strangely not on his own body, but RageQuit's, from behind. He turned and there was another group with weapons, trying to ambush him with darts. He snarled before stomping over to them, swinging his arms furiously, knocking them out his way as though they were only stuffed animals. A few tried walking up to him to calm him down; it might just have worked... if the other coats weren't currently trying to tranquilize him. In his fit of rage he saw nothing more than another hindrance. He roared as his arms rose above his head, getting ready to Hulk smash the shit out of them when a timid, yet confident voice called through the lab. "Michael? Michael stop!" the voice was soft, and it sounded as though the speaker was on the verge of tears.

        The firing of the weapons, as well as Michael, stopped. "L-Linds?" he turned, forgetting about all the little nuisances around him. "I-I'm right here." she stuttered her hands keeping each other warm infront of her chest. "Lindsay you're... you're safe!" he joyfully yelped, with a single insane and hysterical laugh at the end. RageQuit quickly faded until there was nothing but Michael left. He ran to her pale figure to crush her in a relieved hug and as he did, he felt her... cold... cold frame. Come to think of it, there _was_ no frame. Only... cold. He opened his tightly clenched eyes to see his hands had passed right through her, and she was shimmering a bright blue. "Wh... What?" his voice wavered, confusion dousing his words. "She's a hologram Michael." a voice interrupted. Immediately, Michael's head whipped around to see his friend and mentor, Ray. The same Ray that had been killed by Ramsey's gunshot. "Ray? What the fuck is going on??" Michael knelt, clutching his head tightly in his hands, frustration pouring from his body. "It's all a sham." Ray stated bluntly. "She's... not real." he stared at the floor guiltily. "What?" Michael made the most heart weakening, pained face that Ray could've imagined and instantly, Ray fell apart. "Mike, I-I'm sorry. I know I should've stopped this when Ramsey told me this crazy idea last week but, I didn't know this would happe-" "What do you mean last week? I've been with Lindsay for over 5 years!" Michael yelled, his voice sounding enraged, but his face looking like a sad lost puppy. "That's... A.. Actually, the pods make time go faster like how you can live out a year in a dream and wake up only 8 hours past the time you fell asleep." Ray avoided looking directly at Michael as a guilty and empathetic tear barreled down his cheek. "Ray." Michael spoke, barely above a whisper. "Hmm?" Ray looked back at him after discreetly wiping his tear. "H-How long was I in there?" Michael stuttered, his voice cracking. Ray swallowed a lump in his throat as he braced himself for Michael's rage saying, "Almost 2 days", only for Michael to do... nothing. He was legitimately confused at his acquaintance's lack of anger. "Where. Is he." Michael's voice cracked with newly formed anger. "What?" "Where. Is. **Ramsey.** " Michael enunciated, sounding more angry than before, even though he spoke monotonously. "He-He's over in that pod. He hasn't died or been woken up yet." Ray pointed to a pod beyond the one you could tell that Michael had been in, as it was now completely rubble. Michael stared at his pod for a few seconds. "Yeah, you pretty much went Gohan on it." Ray chuckled, taking the situation a little _too_ lightly. Michael ignored the snide comment as he strode up to Ramsey's pod.

        He simply lifted his hand, inspecting it slowly, rotating it infront of him. He looked at every curve, every tiny freckle and the little hairs that stuck out at random places. And in one sharp movement, his fist was lodged inside of the capsule and the sound of shattering glass bounced off the walls and filled the air. Michael's fist was clenched around the front of Ramsey's shirt. He pulled Ramsey out of the pod, bringing his face close to his so that his glare couldn't be ignored easily. Ramsey, now being awakened by his extraction from the pod, bat open his eyes as if he were waking up from a nap, not even alarmed as RageQuit formed its monstrous self again, this time, under Michael's control. "Michael. You're like a son to me. I... I needed to make sure you knew what I'd be forced to do if we ever ended up on different sides. Michael I hope you know that everything I said was solely for the purpose of authenticity. Well everything except me being able to run laps around you." Ramsey chuckled. Michael's unamused glare made him go on. "I'm under direct orders from Hullum and Burns that say no one can-" "No way in, no way out." Ray intervened, cutting Ramsey's speech short. "Right. The only way in is if you're chosen and once you're chosen, you have no choice but to stay. The only real way out is death." Ramsey stated. Michael's grip on Ramsey's shirt loosened slightly, the anger, accompanied by RageQuit, fading away. He thought of the ordeal as exhausting, confusing and enraging on all levels. Emotionally, physically... y'know. "What the fuck?" Michael turned his head, feeling a sharp, stinging pain vibrating up his leg. A dart stuck out of his calf, sending its aqueous contents into his veins. The last image he saw as he laid on the floor, was a hazy, and blurry Ramsey dusting off his shirt casually, telling Ray "Never disobey orders again. Hullum would've had our heads if I hadn't stopped you, his included." He pointed at Michael, unaware of his slight consciousness. "Comprende?" Ray's jaw clenched at the comment which was nothing short of racist but he had to brush it off. "Understood." Ray muttered before Michael's eyes shut.

 

        He woke up in his room, which at the the time had the default iron bed and plain white walls. He stared up at his ceiling feeling... nothing. He felt completely emotionless and drained. He couldn't even bring himself to an emotion when Lindsay's image floated into his mind. He just kept staring at his ceiling, barely blinking. The only time he got up was when a note slid under his door. It was from Ramsey. He offered to turn 'Lindsay' into an A.I if Michael so desired.

He declined.

        He wanted no physical reminder of the day before or well _days_ as Ray informed him. He just wanted to forgive and forget or else he'd explode at someone and regret it. He took that week off. Only leaving for food, privacy in the forest or bathroom breaks from moping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~(★)~ AAHBINOF ~(★)~  
> So you've made it this far :) Thanks for tolerating me! I really hope you like this chapter as I had to rewrite it countless times after losing it again and again. Found half of the ending at the back of one of my school books and that's all it took to inspire me to finish writing this chapter. ^-^  
> Next chap won't be out in a while as I haven't written it yet though.  
> For those of you that don't ship Juggey or are really looking forward to some Mavin stuff then don't you worry your pretty little yaoi-loving head. Mavin will return! :D  
> Kudos are very much appreciated ^.- I will love you forever if you do that
> 
>  
> 
> BTW: Juggey's getting married on Friday :'D I'm sooo happy for them! Hopefully they'll have a happy marriage and many years of joy *bats eyelashes and fans face* "I promised myself I wouldn't cry"  
> Well byeeee <3


	4. Bells Are Ringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael may or may not be over his past experiences. Only his own brain can prove it to him.

         The thick sound of laughter echoed off of the dense, hallow walls, as Ray and I made our way through the seemingly empty Achievement Hunter District. Ramsey had just briefed us on a mission he wants  **specifically** ** _us_**  to do. And it's one dumb mission at the bottom of some business place, in the parking complex, to get a van. A god damned van. No missiles, no tech, no nothing! It's just. A fucking. Van.  _Whoa, Ramsey! Slow you're fucking roll! If you keep "working" us like this we'll break our backs! It's waaaayyy too hard!_  
        Ray and I were only laughing because of our theory that Ramsey just want us to run his errands as punishment for our special holiday the week before, 'Prank Day'. (Which probably should've been appropriately named 'Fuck With Ramsey Day'.) Ray kept spicing everything that went in Ramsey's mouth while I'd hid his gear all over the building. I almost made him pass out for overusing 20/20 to find all his shit. It was fucking golden! "Maybe he'll make us wash it when we get back." I snickered. "Or make us stand in the corner and think about what we did." Ray uttered before we burst out laughing again.

        We continued walking in silence, not an awkward one, just a nice moment of self contemplation, for a solid minute before we reached a hall with three doors. "Yo Michael, you wanna head to the weapons department before we go?" Ray ripped me out of my thoughts. "Ray, we're getting a van. Not murdering the President." I gave him a patronizing look. "Hey, I'm just thinking ahead. What if the van is important or something? We might need some guns or ... you know... stuff." He shied away, scratching the back of his neck. I looked at him for a few seconds as we stood in the empty hallway. I finally sighed, saying "You just wanna check on your sniper, don't you?" He nodded vigorously and I gave in. "Fine." I muttered, putting my hand in my pocket for the multipurpose key Ramsey gave me. I stuck it in, twisted it and the door creaked open. I walked in and flipped on the lights and they came on one-by-one down the long hall of weapons, lighting up the glorious tools of destruction. "Snipey!" Ray yelled, comically running towards the shelf where his trusty sniper rested, encased in glass, on a crimson red pillow with artificial rose petals scattered around the inside of its container.

        "You gotta be fuckin' kidding me." I chuckled as he practically ripped off the cover. "What?" his head whipped around to face me with an amused look. "Oh I don't know, MAYBE I'm weirded out by something. WHAT COULD IT BE??" I exaggerated with a cartoony voice. "OOH! OOH! I KNOW! MAYBE, just MAYBE, it's the fact that you fucking put rose petals in a case with a gun?!" I joked loudly. "What, were you planning to seduce it??" He doubled over laughing. "Shut the fuck up." he chuckled, gently reaching for 'Snipey'. As soon as his hands made contact with the gun, a loud sonorous bang bounced off the walls and Ray nearly dropped Snipey. The gun juggled around in his hands before he caught it and regained his composure. I turned and the door had just slammed shut behind us. I reached into my pockets and felt around a bit. Fuck. I left the god damn key in the knob.

        "Well fuck me." I groaned, leaning my back against the wall and sliding down. "Maybe later." Ray joked, earning himself a glare. "Sorry, not the time." he scratched the back of his neck. "Didn't you have Ramsey's key?" he took out Snipey from its case, this time without hindrance and walked over to a corner near the wall I was leant against. "I left it in the doorknob." I sighed flopping my head into my hands. Sure we could smash down the door but there  _are_  rules here, believe it or not. Rule number 1 " **Il est interdict de faire smashy-smash** ". Ray silently laid down, holding a (hopefully unloaded) sniper to his chest. "I guess we have to wait for Ramsey to find us. Unless you have your phone, or watch? I left mine in my quarters." he suggested. "Same." I sighed, following his lead and lying on the floor. It felt like hours but it probably only took 10 minutes for me to fall asleep.

 

         _ **I opened my eyes and this ecstatic blonde girl in a golden yellow sundress was touching my... bowtie? I looked over myself and I was wearing a tuxedo, it's material loosely draped on my body, looking decent. "** What? **" I muttered to myself, tugging on the cloth that rested against my torso. "I said, you should head inside now. Come on." she giggled, grabbing my arm quite tightly for such a frail-looking girl. I was dragged through an awful lot of hallways which were all the emptiest shade of white I'd ever seen and had stained windows here and there in no particular pattern. The marble tiled floor cracked with age under our feet. The only other sound I could hear was my own mind. '** Who is she? Where the fuck am I? Why the hell am I in this itchy ass suit? **I tugged at the collar, trying to prevent myself from clawing viciously at my throat. "Right in here." the girl pointed towards a door on our left at the end of the hallway we were in. Before I had time to ask a question, she was gone and my legs were walking towards the door without my permission. I couldn't stop myself. I blinked and the scene in front of me looked almost completely different. I was in an enormous room with the same white walls and stained windows, though there was a huge one behind the guy that was in front of me. The walls were adorned with plaques, crosses and pictures of... Jesus? I'm in a church? What the...**_

_**My internal anger, confusion and curiosity all came to an immediate halt as did all the voices of random people whom I only noticed just then. I turned and light, familiar music filled the air as everyone rose. Of all those people, I only recognized the guys from the Hunter District, minus Ramsey. I looked at them expectantly but they only flashed me toothy grins and thumbs ups. And for a second I thought I saw Gavin sitting there but I blinked and it was only Ryan. I was genuinely pissed off at my lack of knowledge about where the fuck I was and I was growing impatient... that is, until I saw her. The white liquid-like fabric was flowing from her tightly and carefully wrapped body. The top design hugged her torso perfectly, emphasizing each of her curves, and dare I say bust, perfectly. The dress made her look more beautiful than I had ever remembered her and she always looked beautiful to me. Her hair flowed down her head in a wavy do that fit her style perfectly as did the veil blocking her face, which I had no problem imagining as it was too perfect to me to forget. Am I saying perfect too much? Who cares. I might not even be saying it enough when it comes to her.** _

_**She was slowly walking towards me and I only noticed the man next to her, leading her up after I fully processed her image in my brain. Damn. Daddy Ramsey looks fucking sharp in a tux! Hahaha! He nearly tripped! Fucking Ramsey man... I closed my eyes, silently laughing at the thought and when my eyes opened again, everyone else's eyes were on me. I glanced around, confusion overriding. The same blonde girl from before was standing behind Lindsay with a group of girls wearing the same dress as her and she was sending me mouth signals. It looked like she was telling me to say 'I do.' I looked back at the guy who was in front of me and said what she told me to say involuntarily. I blinked again and I was facing Lindsay, holding both her hands. "You may now kiss the bride." The guy said, making me realize the whole thing was a.. a wedding! This whole thing was a fucking wedding. Before I had time to really be mad about not realizing it sooner, my hand started reaching for her face and I still wasn't in control of it.** _

_**Time seemed to come to a slow as my hand reached forward towards the veil. My heart wanted to explode just with the thought of seeing her face again. I was anxious and nervous and it was all happening in a few dragged out seconds, raising the intensity more and more. My hand brushed her white covered cheek lightly and I was now leaning in. About an inch from her face, I slowly flipped the veil, and a hush fell from the crowd, who were gladly whispering sweet things. Through confusion I opened my eyes which were apparently shut tightly and they fell on a scruffy face with long, dark blond hair spiking off the top of it, and green marbles staring back at my brown ones. A tiny gasp escaped my lips upon sight but for some reason I didn't stop moving forward... I just got closer... and closer... my upbeat heart making me slightly shake. As our lips grew closer everything slowed to a point where it was almost still. Our noses got close enough to brush against one another and I could feel his breath on my face as we got.. so... close.** _

 

        "MICHAEL." Ray's voice was piercing. Especially since I was being awoken. "Michael, Ramsey found us and we're being let o-" "Are you... crying?" Ramsey's voice was strangely soft. I haven't heard him use that tone since... since Linds-

        "Michael?" Ramsey urged, putting his hand on my shoulder. "I-I'm fine." I shot up and headed towards the now open door. I walked briskly through the halls heading to my room, wiping the tears from the corners of my eyes. When I got there, I stood in front of the mirror, cleaning my face. I heard a knock on my room door. "Uhh, hey Michael. If you're still up to it, we can still go on that van mission. Ramsey said he chose it cause he knew we'd like it and he can reschedule it for now." I looked back at my reflection and sighed. For a second my reflection looked like Gavin and it shocked a gasp out of me, but I quickly discarded the thought and answered. "Ahh, yeah. Let's do it." I practiced a fake smile in the mirror, to get them off my back, grabbed my watch and headed out. "By the way, it's a quarter stealth mission so be ready to cover up." Ray added. I sighed. Stealth missions weren't my cup of tea but meh, if Ramsey says we'll like it, we probably will.

**Author's Note:**

> ~(★)~ AAHBINOF ~(★)~  
> Hey, thanks for reading! This is my first shot at an RT/AH story, so forgive me if I don't do some chars justice. And bare with the shitty imagery please :) Facing my flaws head on, hoping to improve.


End file.
